(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll bar assembly used for convertibles and a method for mounting the assembly.
(b) Description of Related Art
In general, convertibles have lower stiffness than sedans because of their structures. Therefore, to give the stiffness, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-177399 discloses a technique of providing a cross bar and roll bars protruding upward from the cross bar in a cabin behind seats. There is also a known technique of covering these components with a resin-made trim for the purpose of improved decoration and safety.
In some cases, the cross bar is positioned below a beltline of the convertible. In such cases, if the top face of the trim is aligned with the beltline for aesthetic purposes, a large cavity is formed between the cross bar and the top face of the trim. Accordingly, the function of head impact protection is not fully exerted by the trim covering the cross bar.
Further, since components such as a roof member are installed behind the cross bar and the roll bars, space for mounting the trim is not large enough. Therefore, it takes much effort to mount the trim on the cross bar and the roll bars.